1. Field
This invention relates to a method and a device for the automatic or semi-automatic composition, in real time, of a multimedia sequence (more preferable predominantly audio) using a reference multimedia sequence structure that already exists or that is composed for the circumstance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, it is known that many solutions for producing multimedia sequences using pre-existing multimedia materials have already been proposed.
By way of example, EP 0 857 343 B1 discloses an electronic music generator including: an introduction device, one or more recording media connected to a computer, a rhythm generator, a pitch execution programme, and a sound generator. When it is manipulated by a user who wants to create and play a piece alone, the introduction device produces incoming rhythm and pitch signals. The recording media have various accompaniment tracks on which the user can, by superposing them, create and play the solo, and various rhythm blocks of which each defines for at least one note at least one instant when the note must be played. The recording medium records at least one portion of the solo created by the user during a lapse of time of a given duration, which has just elapsed. The rhythm generator receives the rhythm signals introduced by the introduction device, selects one of the rhythm blocks in the recording medium according to said signals and gives the command to play the note at the instant defined by the selected rhythm block. The pitch execution programme receives the pitch signals introduced by the introduction device and selects: the appropriate pitch according to said signals, the accompaniment track chosen by the user, and the recorded solo. The pitch execution programme then produces the appropriate pitch. The sound generator having received the instructions from the rhythm generator, the pitches from the pitch execution programme, as well as the indication of the accompaniment track chosen by the user, produces an audio signal function of the solo created by the user and from the chosen accompaniment track.
Moreover, EP 1 326 228 discloses a method making it possible to interactively modify a musical composition in order to obtain a music to the tastes of a particular user. This method in particular uses the intervention of a song data structure wherein musical rules are applied to musical data that can be modified by the user.
In fact, the previously-described solutions consist primarily in a denaturation of a departing musical sequence, according to a continuous process linked to a hard-coded digital music file format.